<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making choices by Bacner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132942">Making choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner'>Bacner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost Girl (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lauren Lewis - Freeform, Limbo, Short Story, making a choice, post-Original Skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Original Skin. While stuck in Limbo, Lauren learns something important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: everything and everyone belong to SyFy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lauren, Lauren..."</p>
<p>"What?" the human doctor in the Fae society asked irritably, looking around through the greenish tinged atmosphere of...wherever she was. "Where am I... and who are you?"</p>
<p>"My name," the young girl said sternly, "is of no concern to you, doctor. I'm only here because it interests me, and here, it is the realm of Limbo."</p>
<p>"I heard of that place. People who are not quite good, not quite bad... they go here once they die, the legends say," Lauren muttered mostly to herself than to the young (or at least short) stranger. "Am I dead?"</p>
<p>"No, but you will be – in time," the girl said, her voice still stern.</p>
<p>"Then what am I doing here?" Lauren asked, feeling rather confused.</p>
<p>"Doctor, you're here because your body is occupied by someone else," the little girl explained matter-of-factly, "and this enables you to make... a choice."</p>
<p>"A choice of what?" Lauren asked, her suspicion fully returning. Last time she was asked to make a choice, it was between servitude to the old Ash or losing Nadia to some unknown sickness slash curse. "What sort of a Fae are you, anyways?"</p>
<p>"That knowledge is not for you to possess – not at this time, at this place," the young girl shook her head. "For now, it is time for you to choose: will you go through that door or will you stay?"</p>
<p>"Last time a Fae offered me a choice," Lauren narrowed her eyes in anger, "I was screwed either way. What's to say that this time it will be different?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," the young girl said calmly, almost cheerfully, "but that is a matter of your own perception."</p>
<p>"Then either leave, send me back or do whatever," Lauren shook her head as she resolutely turned away from her strange interlocutrix. "I'm about done being a willing participant in Fae power games."</p>
<p>For a moment she thought that she heard: "So, that is your choice," but when she snuck a peak around, the little girl was gone...</p>
<p>...and then she was back from Limbo, as Bo, and Dyson, and the rest of her friends came through yet again.</p>
<p>But back in her mind the memory of the strange girl lingered on.</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>